Cars 2 Die-Cast Line
In May 2011, Mattel began releasing 1:55-scale die-cast models of characters from the Disney/Pixar film Cars 2. In May 2017, many of the cars were replaced by the ''Cars 3'' Die-Cast Line. Series 1 'Singles' thumb|Series 1 Singles packaging *Acer (image) *Alex Vandel (Chase) (image) *Becky Wheelin (Chase) (image) *Bindo (image) *Carla Veloso (image) *Carlo Maserati (image) *Cartney Brakin (Chase) (image) *Don Crumlin (image) *Erik Laneley (image) *Fabrizio (Chase) (image) *Finn McMissile (image) *Francesco Bernoulli (image) *Francesco Bernoulli with Metallic Finish (Toys "R" Us only) *Frosty (Super Chase) (Australia only) (image) *Galloping Geargrinder (image) *Grem (image) *Guido & Luigi (image) *Holley Shiftwell (image) *Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen (image) *Hydraulic Ramone (image) *Flash (Ultimate Chase) (image) *Jeff Gorvette (image) *Jeff Gorvette with Metallic Finish (Toys "R" Us only) (image) *Kabuto (image) *Lewis Hamilton (image) *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (Toys "R" Us only) (image) *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) *Long Ge (Ultimate Chase) (image) *Max Schnell (image) *Mel Dorado (image) *Memo Rojas Jr. (Ultimate Chase) (image) *Miguel Camino (image) *Miguel Camino with Metallic Finish (Toys "R" Us only) *Miles Axlerod (image) *Nick Cartone (image) *Nigel Gearsley (image) *Nigel Gearsley with Metallic Finish (Toys "R" Us only) (image) *Officer Murakarmi (Chase) (image) *Otis (image) *Petrov Trunkov (image) *Pit Crew Mater (Kmart only) (image) *Prince Wheeliam (Chase) (image) *Professor Z (image) *Radiator Springs Ramone (Chase) (image) *Race Team Fillmore (image) *Race Team Mater (image) *Race Team Sarge (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule (image) *Rod Torque Redline (image) *Shu Todoroki (image) *Sir Harley Gassup (image) *Suki (image) *Victor H. (image) *Vitaly Petrov (Ultimate Chase) (image) *Vladimir Trunkov (image) '"Check Lane" Short Card Singles' thumb|Series 1 Check Lane Singles packaging *Carla Veloso (image) *Finn McMissile (image) *Francesco Bernoulli (image) *Holley Shiftwell (image) *Jeff Gorvette (image) *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) *Miles Axlerod (image) *Professor Z (image) *Race Team Mater (image) *Rod Torque Redline (image) '"Deluxe"' thumb|Series 1 Deluxe packaging *Double Decker Bus (image) *Funny Car Mater (image) *Holley Shiftwell with Wings (image) *Hydrofoil Finn McMissile (image) *Kimura Kaizo (image) *Kingpin Nobunaga (image) *Pinion Tanaka (image) *The Popemobile (image) *Pope Pinion IV (image) *Red (image) *Submarine Finn McMissile (image) *The Queen (image) '"Lights & Sounds" Singles' thumb|Series 1 Lights & Sounds Singles packaging *Darrell Cartrip *Fillmore (image) *Finn McMissile (image) *Francesco Bernoulli (image) *Holley Shiftwell (image) *Lightning McQueen (image) *Mater (image) *Miles Axlerod (image) *Professor Z (image) *Race Team Sarge (image) *Ramone (image) *Rod "Torque" Redline (image) *Spy Finn McMissile (Walmart only) (image) *Spy Mater (Walmart only) (image) '"Lights & Sounds" 2-Packs' *Lightning McQueen & Francesco Bernoulli (Target only) (image) '"Lights & Sounds 4-Packs"' *Francesco Bernoulli, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell & Lightning McQueen (Target only) (image) '"Pit Stop Launchers"' thumb|Series 1 Pit Stop Launcher packaging *Carla Veloso (image) *Francesco Bernoulli (image) *Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton (image) *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) *Max Schnell (image) *Miguel Camino (image) *Nigel Gearsley (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule (image) *Rip Clutchgoneski (International Card - Non-U.S.) (image) *Shu Todoroki (image) '2-Packs' These were available at all retailers. *Francesco Bernoulli & Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels (image) *Grem & Damaged Rod Torque Redline (image) *Finn McMissile & Leland Turbo (image) *Finn McMissile & Tomber (image) *Luigi & Guido & Uncle Topolino (image) *Darrell Cartrip & Brent Mustangburger (image) *Race Team Mater & Zen Master Pitty (image) *Race Team Fillmore & Lightning McQueen with Travel Wheels (image) *Race Team Mater & Sal Machiani (image) *Security Guard Finn & Acer (image) *Uncle Topolino & Mama Topolino (image) '"Mater's Secret Mission" 2-Packs' thumb|Series 1 "Mater's Secret Mission" 2-Pack packaging These were available at Walmart. *Grem & Finn McMissile with Weapon (image) *Acer & Mater with Spy Glasses (image) *Professor Z & Tyler Gremlin (image) *Holley Shiftwell & Fred Fisbowski (image) 'Pit Crew 2-Packs' These were available at Kmart. *Fillmore with Headset & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) *Carla Veloso & Carla's Crew Chief (image) *Francesco Bernoulli & Francesco's Crew Chief (image) *Jeff Gorvette & Jeff's Crew Chief (image) '"Movie Moments" 2-Packs' These packs had a different background than the others in this series. *Professor Z & Acer with Helmet *Francesco Bernoulli & Ka-Ciao Lightning McQueen *Darrell Cartrip & Brent Mustangburger *Miguel Camino & Petro Cartalina (Europe only) *Miles Axlerod & Tokyo Party Staff (Europe only) *Uncle Topolino & Mama Topolino (Europe only) '"Character Stars 3-Packs"' *Double Decker Bus, Race Team Mater & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) *Submarine Finn McMissile, Professor Z & Grem (image) *Holley Shiftwell with Wings, Petrov Trunkov & Acer (image) *Kingpin Nobunaga, Race Team Mater & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) '"Racing 4-Packs"' thumb|Racing 4-Pack packaging These were only available at Target. *Carla Veloso, Jeff Gorvette, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Max Schnell (image) *Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Miguel Camino & Shu Todoroki (image) *Francesco Bernoulli, Nigel Gearsley, Raoul ÇaRoule & Shu Todoroki (image) *Jeff Gorvette, Ronnie Del Cooper, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Max Schnell (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule, Miguel Camino, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Denise Beam (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule, Lewis Hamilton, Jeff Gorvette & Bruno Motoreau '5-Packs' These were only available at Toys "R" Us. *"Porto Corsa Welcome 5-Pack" - Guido, Luigi, Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels, Race Team Mater & Uncle Topolino (image) *"Tokyo Race Party 5-Pack" - Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Rod Torque Redline, Wasabi Mater & Petrov Trunkov (image) *"Paris Espionage 5-Pack" - Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Race Team Mater, Raoul ÇaRoule & Tomber sipping oil (image) *"London Chase 5-Pack" - Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Holley Shiftwell, "You the Bomb" Mater, Miles Axlerod & Nigel Gearsley (image) *"Streets of Japan 5-Pack" - Max Schnell, Finn McMissile, Grem, Tamiko & Lightning McQueen 'Other Multi-Car Packs' *"Racing Rivalry" 7-Pack (Target only) - Carla Veloso, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Race Team Fillmore, Race Team Mater, Race Team Sarge & Raoul ÇaRoule (image) *"Tokyo Victory" 7-Pack (Target only) - Lewis Hamilton, Darrell Cartrip, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Grem, Professor Z & Frank Clutchenson (image) *"Tokyo Spy Mix-Up 10-Pack" (Toys "R" Us only) - Acer, Finn McMissile, Francesco Bernoulli, Holley Shiftwell, Okuni, Shigeko, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Miles Axlerod, Professor Z & Wasabi Mater (image) *"World Grand Prix Racers 10-Pack" (Toys "R" Us only) - Jeff Gorvette, Carla Veloso, Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Nigel Gearsley, Raoul ÇaRoule, Lewis Hamilton, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Miguel Camino & Max Schnell (image) *"Radiator Springs Race" 7-Pack (Target only) - Jeff Gorvette, Lightning McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Ferrari Fan Guido, Ferrari Fan Luigi, Sally & Hydraulic Radiator Springs Ramone *"Tokyo Race Day 7-Pack" - Shu Todoroki, Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli, Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger, Max Schnell & David Hobbscap *"London Rescue 12-Car Gift Pack" (Target only) - Capture Professor Z, Sheriff, Holley Shiftwell, Finn McMissile, Sally Carrera, Fillmore, Lightning McQueen, Union Jack Ramone, "You the Bomb" Mater, Victor Hugo, Vladimir Trunkov & Don Crumlin '"Collect & Connect Puzzles"' *Radiator Springs Puzzle - Mater (silver rims and no McQueen 95 logo variant) (image) *Tokyo Puzzle - Raoul ÇaRoule (silver stripe variant) (image) *London Puzzle - Lightning McQueen (silver logo, rims and flames variant - 1 pc. body) *Porto Corsa Puzzle - Francesco Bernoulli (silver paint variant) 'Playsets' *"Finish Line Frenzy" Game - Finish Line Frenzy Lightning McQueen (silver) (image) *"Finish Line Frenzy" Game - Finish Line Frenzy Lightning McQueen (gold) (Toys "R" Us only) (image) *Mack Truck Playset - Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) 'Kmart Cars Collector Day #6' On June 25, 2011, Kmart stores all over the USA held the 6th Cars Collector's Event where a number of Cars 2 characters were released in a new format. These new releases were World Grand Prix Racers with synthetic rubber tires in special packaging, along with a number of die-cast vehicles from Cars and non-synthetic rubber tire vehicles. Vehicles from Cars 2 included at this event were: *Francesco Bernoulli (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Hydraulic Ramone (First release of this car) (image) *Nigel Gearsley (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Shu Todoroki (synthetic rubber tires) (image) thumb|Series 1 Kmart Cars Collector Day "Synthetic Rubber Tires" packaging 'Kmart Cars Collector Day #7' On October 22, 2011, Kmart stores all over the USA held the 7th Cars Collector's Event where a number of Cars 2 characters were released in a new Kmart-exclusive format. These new releases were World Grand Prix Racers with synthetic rubber tires in special packaging. Vehicles included at this event were: *Carla Veloso (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Jeff Gorvette (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Lewis Hamilton (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Max Schnell (synthetic rubber tires) (image *Miguel Camino (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule (synthetic rubber tires) (image) 'Kmart Cars Collector Day #8' On June 16, 2012, Kmart stores all over the USA held the 8th Cars Collector's Event where a number of Cars 2 characters were released in a new Kmart-exclusive format. These new releases were World Grand Prix Racers with a silver metallic finish in special packaging. Also released were two other Kmart exclusive non-racer vehicles, with one being a "Chase" vehicle. Vehicles included at this event were: *Acer with Torch *Carla Veloso with Metallic Finish *Celine Dephare (Chase) (image) *Francesco Bernoulli with Metallic Finish *Jeff Gorvette with Metallic Finish *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule with Metallic Finish *Shu Todoroki with Metallic Finish (image) 'Kmart Cars Collector Day #9' On October 20, 2012, Kmart stores all over the USA held the 9th Cars Collector's Event. At it, most of the remaining World Grand Prix Racers, except Rip Clutchgoneski, were released with a silver metallic finish and special packaging. Vehicles included at this event were: *Alexander Hugo with Party Hat (exclusive) (image) *Lewis Hamilton with Metallic Finish *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (same release as Kmart Cars Day #8) *Mary Esgocar (exclusive) (image) *Max Schnell with Metallic Finish *Miguel Camino with Metallic Finish *Nigel Gearsley with Metallic Finish 'D23 Expo Submarine Finn McMissile' Mattel made this exclusive item for the D23 Expo event held in Anaheim, CA, on August 19-21, 2011. It is identical to the retail version, except for the packaging. It also came with 3 extra wheels in the box. Also included with this Finn was a "blue Ransburg" Finn McMissile packaged in a separate black envelope with the words "Top Secret" across the front, along with the Cars 2 logo. (image) '2012 Easter Egg "Holiday Edition" Cars' *Holley Shiftwell *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Race Team Sarge *Rod "Torque" Redline 'Other' *Disney Pixar Cars Character Encyclopedia - Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen (metallic paint) (image) Series 2 Mattel began releasing this series in November 2012. This series is a mixture of vehicles from both Cars and Cars 2. The vehicles were released on cards based upon various "series." This series has come to be known by many collectors as the "themes" series. 'Singles' '"Airport Adventure" Series' *Finn McMissile *Grem with Weapon *Krate Rainson-Wash *Ruka (Chase) (image) *Security Guard Finn '"Festival Italiano" Series' *Franca *Francesca (Chase) *Mama Topolino *Race Team Luigi & Guido *Uncle Topolino '"Lemons" Series' *J. Curby Gremlin *Petey Pacer *Tubbs Pacer (image) *Victor H. *Vladimir Trunkov '"Lightning McQueens" Series' *Cactus Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Cruisin' Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Lightning McQueen with Cone (Cars) *Nature Drive Lightning McQueen (Cars) '"Maters" Series' *Race Team Mater '"Palace Chaos" Series' *Holley Shiftwell with Screen (scene of Miles Axlerod's engine bay) (image) *Mark Wheelsen *Mike Lorengine *Miles Axlerod with Open Hood (Chase) (image) *Victor Paveone *You the Bomb Mater '"Piston Cup" Series' *Charlie Checker (Cars) *Chick Hicks (Cars) (image) *Dexter Hoover with Checkered Flag (Cars) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Marlon "Clutches" McKay (Cars) *Nitroade (Cars) (image) *Race Official Tom (Cars) *Race Tow Truck Tom (Cars) (image) *RPM (Cars) *Sputter Stop (Cars) (image) *The King (Cars) (image) '"Retro Radiator Springs" Series' *Brand New Mater (Cars) *Edwin Kranks (Cars) *Greta (Cars) *Hank "Halloween" Murphy (Cars) *Lightning Ramone (Cars) *Mildred Bylane (Cars) *Sally (Cars) (image) '"Rust-eze Racing" Series' *Donna Pits (Cars) *Dusty Rust-eze (Cars) *Jonathan Wrenchworths (Cars) *Rusty Rust-eze (Cars) *Vern (Cars) '"Super Chase" Series' *Hiroaki *Takeshi *Yukio '"Tuners" Series' *Boost with Flames (Cars) *DJ with Flames (Cars) *Harumi *Ichigo (Chase) *Kabuto *Snot Rod with Flames (Cars) *Suki (image) *Wingo with Flames (Cars) '"Wheel Well Motel" Series' *Body Shop Ramone *Fillmore *Flo *Luigi & Guido with Shaker and Glasses *Sarge *Sheriff '"World Grand Prix" Series' *Alex Carvill (image) *Brent Mustangburger with Headset *Darrell Cartrip with Headset *David Hobbscap with Headset (image) *Erik Laneley *Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Rip Clutchgoneski *Shu Todoroki (image) '"Deluxe"' *Ivan (Kmart mail-away) *Muggsy Liftsome (Kmart mail-away) '"Lightning McQueens" Series' *Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen '"Maters" Series' *Dracula Mater *Francesco Fan Mater (Chase) *Ivan Mater *Kabuki Mater *Materhosen '"Piston Cup" Series' *Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp (Cars) (image) *Dinoco Helicopter (Cars) *Elvis (Cars) '"Retro Radiator Springs" Series' *Dustin Mellows (Cars) '"Rust-eze Racing" Series' *Mack (Cars) (image) '"Wheel Well Motel" Series' *Red *Waiter Mater '"Pit Crew Launchers"' *Leak Less (Cars) (image) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Raoul ÇaRoule *Vitoline (Cars) (image) '2-Packs' '"Airport Adventure" Series' *Airport Mater & Holley Shiftwell '"Festival Italiano" Series' *Uncle Topolino's Band (actually a 4-pack) '"Lemons" Series' *Tubbs Pacer with Paint Spray & Tolga Trunkov (image) '"Palace Chaos" Series' *Doug Speedcheck & Palace Danger Finn McMissile '"Piston Cup" Series' *Bob Cutlass & Darrell Cartrip (Cars) (image) *Mrs. The King & Tex Dinoco (Cars) (image) '"Rust-eze Racing" Series' *Lightning McQueen with Sign & Fred '"Tuners" Series' *Yokoza & Chisaki '"Wheel Well Motel" Series' *Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen & Sally '"World Grand Prix" Series' *Raoul ÇaRoule & Bruno Motoreau *Nigel Gearsley & Austin Littleton (image) 'Lenticular Singles' *Chick Hicks (Cars) *Cruisin' Lightning McQueen (Cars) *DJ (Cars) *Mater (Cars) *Ramone (yellow) (Cars) *Sally (Cars) *Sarge (Cars) *Sheriff (Cars) *The King (Cars) *Vern (Cars) *Wingo (Cars) '"Check Lane" Short Card Singles' *Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Gorvette *King (Cars) *Lightning McQueen *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Max Schnell *Ramone with Paint Gun *Sarge (Cars) *Sheriff (Cars) *You the Bomb Mater '7-Packs' *"Piston Cup 7-Car Gift Pack" - Kit Revster (First release of this vehicle), Coriander Widetrack, Polly Puddlejumper, Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, Fiber Fuel & The King (All from Cars except for Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen) (Target only) *"London Race 7-Car Gift Pack" - Union Jack Ramone, Flo, Sarge, Nigel Gearsley, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen & Chauncy Fares (First release of this vehicle) (Target only) '"Race Day Fan 4-Car Gift Packs"' *Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen & Mama Bernoulli (Target only) *Nigel Gearsley, Max Schnell, Miguel Camino & Alloy Hemberger (Target only) 'Kmart Cars Collector Day #10' On October 19, 2013, Kmart stores all over the USA held the 10th Cars Collector's Event. At it, a gold metallic Rip Clutchgoneski and a silver metallic Lightning McQueen (based upon McQueen from the original Cars movie) were released for the first time. Mildred Bylane (from Cars) was also released for the first time. Vehicles included at this event were: *Boost with Flames (Cars) *Francesco Bernoulli *Krate Rainson-Wash *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (silver metallic deco) (Cars version) (First release of this vehicle) *Luigi & Guido with Shaker and Glasses *Mark Wheelsen *Miguel Camino *Mildred Bylane (Cars) (First release of this vehicle) *Rip Clutchgoneski with Metallic Finish (gold metallic deco) (First release of this vehicle) *Ruka (Chase) *Sarge *Sheriff *Sputter Stop *The King (Cars) 'Kmart Muggsy Liftsome & RS John Lassetire Promotion' From October 19, 2013 (day of Kmart Cars Collector Day #10) through November 16, 2013, Kmart offered a promotion in which 5 single's cardbacks with UPCs (of certain codes), original receipt and completed form could be sent in, along with a $3.50 shipping and processing fee, to receive Muggsy Liftsome and R.S. John Lassetire vehicles. 'Other' On November 7, 2013, Frosty with Metallic Finish was released exclusively at Target stores in Australia. 2014 Series 'Singles' '"Allinol Blowout" Series' *Carla Veloso with Flames *Holley Shiftwell with Screen (different screen design) *Magen Carrar (Chase) (image) *Nigel Gearsley with Flames *Jonathan Shiftko (image) '"Lemons" Series' *Acer with Headset *Alexander Hugo with Party Hat *Marcelo and Marco (Chase) *Tubbs Pacer *Vladimir Trunkov '"Mel Dorado Show" Series' *Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen *Interview Francesco *Lee Racé (Chase) *Mel Dorado *Wheel Well Guido (image) '"Paris Tour" Series' *Geartrude *Henri Motisse (image) *Louis LaRue *Lubewig '"Piston Cup" Series' *Dexter Hoover with Checkered Flag (Cars) *Fiber Fuel No. 56 (Cars) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Marlon "Clutches" McKay (Cars) *N2O Cola No. 68 (Cars) *No Stall No. 123 (Cars) *Shiny Wax No. 82 (Cars) (image) *Sidewall Shine No. 74 (Cars) *Spare O Mint No. 93 (Cars) *The King (Cars) (image) *Race Tow Truck Tom (Cars) '"95 Pit Crew" Series' *Race Team Fillmore with Headset *Race Team Mater with Headset *Race Team Sarge with Headset *Race Team Luigi and Guido with Headset '"Race Fans" Series' *Alberto *Cartney Carsper (image) *Denise Beam *Mama Bernoulli '"Radiator Springs" Series' *Brand New Mater (Cars) *Cruisin' Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Doc Hudson (Cars) *Fillmore *Flo *Hydraulic Ramone (Cars) *Lizzie (Cars) *Luigi and Guido (Cars) *Mater (Cars) *Ramone (purple) (Cars) *Sally with Tattoo '"RSN (Racing Sports Network)" Series' *Matthew "True Blue" McCrew (Cars) (image) *Cora Copper (Cars) (First release of this vehicle) *Timothy Twostroke (Cars) (image) *Todd Pizza Planet Truck (Cars) '"Super Chase" Series' *"95" Fans Luigi & Guido *"Ciao" Francesco Bernoulli *Carateka *Trike Feldman '"Tuners" Series' *Boost with Flames *Chisaki *DJ with Flames *Harumi *Kabuto *Snot Rod with Flames *Suki *Wingo with Flames '"World Grand Prix" Series' *Brent Mustangburger with Headset *Carla Veloso *David Hobbscap with Headset *Francesco Bernoulli *Lewis Hamilton *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Nigel Gearsley *Raoul ÇaRoule *Rip Clutchgoneski *WGP Lightning McQueen (same as previous Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels) '"Neon Racers" Singles' *Lewis Hamilton *Lightning McQueen *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Nigel Gearsley *Raoul ÇaRoule *Shu Todoroki 'Deluxe' '"Allinol Blowout"' *Alfredo *Towin' Eoin (image) '"Lemons"' *Grem with Camera (image) *Ivan '"Mel Dorado Show" Series' *Waiter Mater *Wild Miles Axlerod '"Paris Tour" Series' *Emmanuel (image) '"Piston Cup" Series' *Mack Semi (Cars) '"RSN (Racing Sports Network)" Series' *Chuck "Choke" Cables (Cars) (First U.S. release of this vehicle) (image) *Nelson Blindspot (Cars) (First release of this vehicle) (image) '"Radiator Springs" Series' *Red (Cars) '2-Packs' '"Allinol Blowout Series"' *Shawn Krash & Sal Machiani '"Mel Dorado Show"' *Jessica Giampetrol & Nate Stanchion '"Paris Tour" Series' *John & Nancy (image) '"Piston Cup" Series' *Chick Hicks & Transberry Juice (Cars) (image) *Sputter Stop & Gasprin (Cars) '"Race Fans" Series' *Father Burke, Cardinal Antonio & Cardinal Angelo *Kimberly Rims & Carinne Cavvy '"Radiator Springs" Series' *Sheriff & Sarge (Cars) '"RSN (Racing Sports Network)" Series' *Bob Cutlass & Darrell Cartrip (Cars) '"World Grand Prix" Series' *John Lassetire & Jeff Gorvette (image) *Shu Todoroki & Mach Matsuo (image) '"Neon Racers" Multi-Packs' *"Neon Speed 4-Car Gift Pack" - Raoul ÇaRoule, Shu Todoroki, Lightning McQueen & Miguel Camino 'Haulers' *Gray Hauler *Mack Hauler *Wally Hauler 2015 Series 'Singles' '"95 Pit Crew" Series' *Mater with Sign *Pit Crew Member Fillmore *Pit Crew Member Guido *Pit Crew Member Sarge '"Airport Adventure" Series' *Nat McLugnut and Michael Honksel *Sajan Karia '"Dinoco" Series' *Dinoco Chick Hicks *Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Luke Pettlework *Mrs. The King *Rotor Turbosky *Strip Weathers AKA "The King" *Tex Dinoco '"Lost And Found" Series' *Andrea *Bert *Cruisin' Lightning McQueen *"Dash" Boardman *Hooman (image) *Kathy Copter *Kori Turbowitz *Ron Hover '"Palace Chaos" Series' *Gearett Taylor *Jumpstart J. Ward *Manny Roadriguez *Maurice Wheelks *Scott Motorse *Scott Spark *Siren Carbarini '"Piston Cup" Series' *Charlie Checker *Chick Hicks *Determined Lightning McQueen *Dexter Hoover (with Yellow flag) *Greg Candyman (image) *Kevin Racingtire *Mario Andretti *My Name is Not Chuck with Cart *Ponchy Wipeout *Ponchy Wipeout's Pitty *Ryan Shields '"Race Fans" Series' *Christina Wheeland *Jay W. *Kit Revster *Marty Brakeburst (image) *Matthew "True Blue" McCrew *Timothy Twostroke '"Radiator Springs" Series' *Brand New Mater *Doc Hudson *Fillmore *Flo *Lizzie *Luigi & Guido *Mater *Road Repair Lightning McQueen *Sarge *Sheriff *Yellow Ramone '"Super Chase" Series' *Circus Forklift and Circus GT *Circus Pickup *Circus Van '"Tokyo Party'" Series *Acer *Holley Shiftwell *Mike Fuse *Miles Axelrod with Microphone *Okuni *Shigeko '"Tuners" Series' *Boost *Chisaki *DJ *Harumi *Kabuto *Snot Rod with Flames *Suki *Wingo '"WGP" Series' *Brent Mustangburger with Headset *Carla Veloso *Cruz Besouro *Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Nigel Gearsley *Raoul ÇaRoule *Shu Todoroki *WGP Lightning McQueen '"Ye Left Turn Inn" Series' *Brett Warnewagen *Chauncy Fares (image) *M. Fenderickson *Paul Oilkley 'Deluxe' '"95 Pit Crew Series"' *Fabulous Doc Hudson with Stand *Pit Crew Member Mack '"Airport Adventure" Series' *Acer with Luggage Cart *Trent Crow-Tow *Ucchi '"Dinoco" Series' *Gray Semi '"Piston Cup" Series' *Doug RM *Larry Camper *Richard Clayton Kensington '"Race Fans" Series' *Benny Brakedrum '"Radiator Springs" Series' *Frank *Red *Tractor '"Super Chase" Series' *Circus Cab '"Tokyo Party" Series' *Terry Gong '"Ye Left Turn Inn" Series' *Brian Fuel '2-Packs' '"95 Pit Crew" Series' *Hydraulic Lightning Ramone & Pit Crew Member Flo '"Piston Cup" Series' *Chief RPM & Petrol Pulaski *Ruby "Easy" Oaks & Easy Idle Pitty '"Race Fans" Series' *"Superfan" Mia & "Superfan" Tia '"Radiator Springs" Series' *Lost In The Desert Mini & Lost In The Desert Van *Sally & Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen '"Tokyo Party" Series' *Mater with Allinol Cans, Edamame Tsashimi, & Daisu Tsashimi '"WGP" Series' *Francesco Bernoulli & Giuseppe Motorosi *Rip Clutchgoneski & Brian Gearlooski '"Ye Left Turn Inn" Series' *Grem in Trouble & Acer in Trouble 2016 Series 'Singles' "Piston Cup" Series * Aiken Axler * Billy Oilchanger * Chick Hicks * Chuck Armstrong * Claude Scruggs * Davey Apex * Eugene Carbureski * Haul Inngas * James Cleanair * Lightning McQueen * Strip Weathers AKA The King 'Deluxe' "Piston Cup" Series * Eric Roadales '2-Packs' "Piston Cup" Series * Dan Sclarkenberg & Kim Carllins Other 'Other Releases' '2011 Walmart "Exclusive Cars 2 Blu-ray Combo Pack Gift Set"' This release included both the DVD and Blu-ray versions of the Cars 2 movie, along with the following vehicle: *Dark blue Finn McMissile (This vehicle is all but identical to the bonus "Top Secret" blue D23 Finn McMissile. Does not appear in the movie.) 'Cars "Director's Edition" Set' This release included both the DVD, Blu-ray and Digital Copy versions of the Cars movie, Cars 2 movie and Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales, along with the following vehicle: *John Lassetire 'Hawaiian Style John Lassetire' Surf-pickup2.jpg|Side view. John-side.jpg|Front view. This vehicle was created at the request of John Lasseter to be given out to those who worked on the Cars 2 film. It was a truck similar to the John Lassetire truck from the movie, but with a "Hawaiian shirt" paint job and a surfboard in the truck bed. The design was based upon Lasseter's penchant for wearing Hawaiian style shirts. 'Announced Future Releases' 'Singles & Deluxe' *Fernando Alonso (Ultimate Chase) *Raoul ÇaRoule with Metallic Finish (Toys "R" Us only) *Rod "Torque" Redline with Boot '"Lights & Sounds" Singles' *Brent Mustangburger with Headphones *Race Team Mater *Raoul ÇaRoule *Security Guard Finn McMissile '"Deluxe"' *Andy Gearsdale *Holley Shiftwell with Guns *John Lassetire (green) *Sgt. Highgear *Taco Truck Mater *Taia Decotura '"Pit Stop Launchers"' *Rip Clutchgoneski '2-Packs' These will be available at all retailers. *Alex Vandel (with Tires) & Airport Security Guard Murakarmi *Becky Wheelin & Airport Security Guard Murakarmi *Inflight Mater & Daniella Muffler & Shelley Shift *Louis LaRue & Mater *Miles Axlerod & Tokyo Party Staff *Two World Grand Prix safety vehicles *Miguel Camino & Petro Cartalina *Max Schnell & Otto Bonn '3-Packs' *Muggsy Liftsome, Professor Z & Grem *Funny Car Mater, Holley Shiftwell & Finn McMissile *Taia Decotura, Lightning McQueen & Mater '4-Packs' *Nigel Gearsley, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Austin Littleton *Jeff Gorvette, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Carla Veloso & Jeff Gorvette Fan *Max Schnell, Shu Todoroki, Miguel Camino & Max Schnell Fan *Rip Clutchgoneski, Carla Veloso, Lewis Hamilton & Rip Clutchgoneski Fan *Shu Todoroki Fan '5-Packs' *"Tractor Stampede Gift Pack" - Tar Lightning McQueen, Mater, Ramone (yellow) & 2 Tractors *Mama Bernoulli 5-pack (Toys "R" Us only) *Lightning McQueen, Shifty Drug, View Zeen, Tach-O-Mint & Bumper Save '6-Packs' *Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger, David Hobbscap, Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli & Shu Todoroki *Gremlin, Lewis Hamilton, Miguel Camino, Max Schnell, Carla Veloso & Francesco Bernoulli 'Playsets' *Escape from Frank - Frank, Lightning McQueen & Tractor 1:55-Scale Die-Cast Single Numbering Following in the footsteps of the the previous film's die-cast line, numbers were assigned to the Cars manufactured as singles. The numbers are as follows: #Race Team Mater #Finn McMissile #Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels #Francesco Bernoulli #Holley Shiftwell #Professor Z #Jeff Gorvette #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Race Team Luigi #Race Team Guido #Acer #Grem #Race Team Fillmore #Race Team Sarge #Rod Torque Redline #Miles Axlerod #Petrov Trunkov #Hydraulic Ramone #Nigel Gearsley #Max Schnell #Shu Todoroki #Miguel Camino #Lewis Hamilton #Carlo Maserati #Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen #Mel Dorado #Vladimir Trunkov #Radiator Springs Ramone #Victor H. #Don Crumlin #Officer Murakarmi #Becky Wheelin #Acer with Torch #Kabuto #Rip Clutchgoneski #Bindo #Celine Dephare #Erik Laneley #Cartney Brakin #Galloping Geargrinder #Prince Wheeliam #Otis #Suki #Alex Vandel #Nick Cartone #Fabrizio #Alexander Hugo with Party Hat #Mary Esgocar #Sir Harley Gassup 1:55 Scale Die-Cast Deluxe Numbering #Submarine Finn McMissile #Holley Shiftwell with Wings #Red #Double Decker Bus #Kingpin Nobunaga #Hydrofoil Finn McMissile #Pinion Tanaka #Pope Pinion IV #The Popemobile #The Queen #Kimura Kaizo #Funny Car Mater #Taco Truck Mater #Taia Decotura 1:55 Scale Die-Cast Super Chase Numbering #Flash #Long Ge #Frosty #Memo Rojas Jr. #Fernando Alonso #Vitaly Petrov See also *Pixar Animation Studios *Cars 2 *Cars Die-Cast Line *Cars Toons Die-Cast Line *Cars 3 Die-Cast Line *Cars Land Die-Cast Line External links *cars.mattel.com Official Mattel Cars site *carsthetoys.com Fan site for the Disney/Pixar film and Mattel toy line. *TakeFiveADay.com Daily blog and news for Mattel Disney/Pixar Cars. *World of cars French Forum French fan web site for Mattel Cars toys. Die-Cast Line